


Midsommer

by heart_reactor



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_reactor/pseuds/heart_reactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Курт Валландер всегда любил главный праздник Швеции - Мидсоммер, но теперь у него еще больше причин, чтобы его любить</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midsommer

Курт всегда считал, что в его жизни отчаянно не хватает солнца. Вроде бы, ну как так может быть? Вопреки представлениям о Швеции во многих других странах, солнечные дни здесь бывали так же часто, как и много где еще, а значит логично, что солнца Валландеру доставалось примерно столько же, сколько любому другому шведу или, по крайней мере, шведу, проживающему с Сконе. Но проблема была в том, что очень сложно видеть солнце, когда большую часть времени мысли застилают тучи. Словно гигантские вентиляторы раскинулись в небесах жизни Валландера, сгоняя со всей округи пасмурность мыслей, поступков, событий и отношений, и большую часть времени инспектор ощущал острую нехватку неизменно пробуждающихся на солнце гормонов радости. Они, кажется, так и умирали, не освободившись, в каждом серьезном деле, что ложилось так или иначе на стол Курта. Однако, был в жизни Валландера, как и всякого настоящего шведа, день, когда даже вполне себе реальные тучи не могли затмить для него солнца. Солнце, правда, в этот день не могла затмить даже ночь - День Летнего Солнцестояния.

На этот Мидсоммар Хольгерссон распустила весь следственный отдел: буквально в преддверии праздника команда при особом рвении Валландера все-таки раскрыла крупный висяк с двойным убийством, довлевший над их головами уже четыре месяца кряду, и Лиза посчитала, что каждый из них заслужил спокойный (в меру собственных предпочтений, конечно же) праздник в кругу семьи - а в усилении могут поработать и патрульные. С одной стороны, Курт был благодарен начальнице за то, что та буквально насильно выпихнула его из кабинета (на глазах у устало улыбающейся команды, не спавшей последние три или четыре ночи подряд), напутствуя "погулять, выпить и расслабиться", с другой... погулять, выпить и расслабиться ему предстояло в этот Мидсоммар в гордом одиночестве.

"Мы едем в Мальмё на музыкальную вечеринку, пап. И мы поем! Я пришлю тебе видео по электронной почте. И найди себе кого-нибудь! Приеду - проверю," - погрозила ему пальчиком дочь, растворяясь в зоне недоступа за неделю до Дня Солнцестояния. Воспоминания об этом явно запечатлелись у него на лице после "приговора на отдых" маской не то страдания, ни то недовольства, чем не преминул воспользоваться Мартинссон, нагнавший его на парковке.

\- Ты, кажется, не очень рад отдыху, - на лице Магнуса была все та же усталая, застывшая улыбка, а глаза начали напоминать карту дорог - это было видно даже на не очень близком расстоянии. Мартинссон. кажется, не спал даже урывками, последние несколько суток просиживая за монитором, сверяя номера, имена, адреса... Они старались не общаться особо близко. На парную работу Валландер предпочитал брать Сведберга, который мог хоть как-то порой его разговорить на предмет текущего дежурства или мелкой мужской бытовщины, а после его смерти на смену пришла Анн-Бритт - она не спрашивала обычно ничего, прилежно следуя четким указаниям старшего инспектора. Магнус же сначала просто пытался Валландеру понравится в весьма досаждающей манере, сменив в итоге эту позицию на оппозицию по мере адаптации в коллективе, но тоже ничего не получив из этого, и снова перешел на попытки какого-то сближения, но не настойчивые и какие-то не то обреченные, не то неуверенные. Курт привык их не замечать и не раздражаться - отрицать, что он невольно проникся к парню уважением после истории с почтальоном, он не мог, но и забыть предыдущих "финтов" младшего инспектора не мог.

\- Я тоже не особо, - решил продолжить Мартинссон, явно разбавляя повисшую паузу Куртовской задумчивости. - Вроде бы как надо семьей праздновать, а все мои решили остаться в родном городе...

\- Линда уехала в Мальмё с подругой, - буркнул Курт. Молчать дальше было попросту... не по-приятельски, хотя они и не были приятелями. Может быть просто в таком состоянии Мартинссон выглядел слишком... уязвимым, словно мог развалиться на части от усталости, стоит лишь чему-то пойти дальше не так, а потому Курт решил поддержать разговор. - Так что мой праздник тоже будет не особо семейным.

\- Хорошо, что алкоголь вряд ли уедет на праздники в другой город, - издал такой же усталый, как и его улыбка, смешок Мартинссон, усердно копаясь в карманах в поисках ключей от машины. - Кстати, если у тебя нет никаких планов на завтра, может пересечемся на празднестве? Вроде некоторые не против.

\- Почему бы и нет? - Валландер пожал плечами, отпирая, наконец, свой вольво.

\- Отлично, тогда я позвоню завтра или вечером, - улыбнулся Мартинссон чуть шире, но тут же чертыхнулся, наконец-то вытаскивая руку из кармана и поспешно возвращаясь на станцию, видимо забыв ключи от машины и бросив Курту на прощание короткое "Удачи".

Со второго раза заведя своего старенького "железного коня", Валландер отправился прямиком домой - отсыпаться, абсолютно не думая о том, как пройдет завтрашний день.

***

Наутро голос Магнуса в динамике мобильного телефона звучал не в пример вчерашнему дню живо и возбужденно, напомнив Курту собственный энтузиазм, когда он был еще подростком и ждал кануна Мидсоммера с каким-то ожиданием невероятного веселья и единения не то с природой, ни то с компанией таких же юных оболтусов, ни то с алкогольной вседозволенностью.

\- Я тебя не разбудил? - спросил Мартинссон, явно догадываясь, либо на примере остальных зная, что в этот выходной мало кто захочет вставать в рань. Курт глянул на тумбочку - одиннадцатый час. Он действительно настолько устал, что проспал около двенадцати часов беспробудно, пока его не вырвал из сна звонок.

\- Нет, я не спал, - привычно соврал он, выползая из под одеяла.

Они договорились встретиться в полдень, чтобы успеть на церемонию возведения майского шеста. Валландер, с трудом отыскав неформальную, а главное - чистую одежду и наскоро умывшись и побрившись, но так и не позавтракав (после недельного интенсивного рабочего "забега" можно было и не мечтать о чем-то съестном в холодильнике, а вот опасаться того, чтобы не стать самому завтраком неизвестной формы жизни - желательно), добрался до места проведения праздника пешком, оставив машину. Город уже с утра опустел, концентрируясь в месте проведения фестиваля, поэтому Курт шагал свободно по летним улицам, пока не уперся в толпу, ожидающую начала основного торжества.

Магнуса он нашел в условленном месте у киоска достаточно быстро, но долго не мог понять, не ошибся ли. Он уже привык к вечно расстегнутым, бросающимся в глаза рубашкам Мартинссона в офисе и бесформенным джинсам, к полосатым кофтам и пальто, драматично хлопающим полами на ветру, а еще к вечно серьезному и сосредоточенному лицу. Сейчас Мартинссон стоял у киоска, и из привычного на нем и были разве что только белобрысые кудри: на парне была пестрая оранжево-коричневая футболка с разводами, кроссовки и широкие светлые бриджи с большими накладными карманами. Он сосредоточенно потягивал из картонки сок через трубочку и улыбался проходящим мимо ряженым в народные костюмы девушкам. Все же это был определенно Мартинссон, и, вздохнув, Курт все-таки подошел к нему, пожимая руку. От Магнуса пахло брусничным соком, явно содержащимся в картонке.

\- Вообще, мы можем идти - шествие скоро начнется, - после пары ничего не значащих фраз кивнул Магнус в сторону произвольной площадки, сформированной людьми - туристами и местными, привычно рассевшимися на траве с самыми разными напитками.

\- А остальные?

\- А это и все, - пожал плечами, словно извиняясь, Мартинссон, однако продолжая улыбаться. - Все отказались. Впрочем, я и не ожидал, что много у кого действительно найдется время. Но попробовать стоило.

Казалось бы, парня такой расклад ничуть не расстроил, но что-то было в этом смирении с обстоятельствами... не таким, каким должно быть при условии такой беззаботности. Интересно, как часто Мартинссон пытался собрать своих коллег на какой-нибудь совместный коллективный отдых? Он не стал спрашивать об этом Магнуса, но послушно двинулся за парнем (не таким уж хилым и тощим, как когда-то показалось ему при первом взгляде на Мартинссона), ловко прокладывающим себе дорогу меж человеческих тел к местечку с хорошей видимостью происходящего, которое, видимо, тот приглядел заранее. Приземлившись на газон, Валландер наконец-то дал себе право расслабиться после долгих-долгих пасмурных без отдыха дней и впустить в себя Мидсоммерское солнце, которое сегодня специально для празднующих не оставит небосвод надолго.

***

Второй пластиковый стакан пива из тех, что они торжественно пропустили с Мартинссоном после водружения шеста за День Солнцестояния, чудесным образом развязал Валландеру язык, хотя, может быть, было слишком сложно молчать, когда человек напротив настолько открыто улыбается и радуется происходящему, словно впитывая в себя праздник - из природы, из веселящихся вокруг людей, из восхищающихся шведскими обычаями и потому невероятно тихих туристов.

К вечеру, казалось, он узнал о своем подчиненном и коллеге больше, чем за все те годы, что они работают вместе (скорее уж тогда бок о бок). Мартинссон был родом из Тролльхеттена, где и осталась в этом году праздновать вся его родня - две сестры и родители, поспешно, в едином порыве эмоций и упрямства сделал выбор профессии и стал полицейским, а еще был среди тех "счастливчиков", которые прослушали единственную в жизни лекцию Валландера в академии (по мнению самого Курта - неудачную, что не мешало ему, впрочем, гордиться втайне ее наличием). Он чем-то напоминал самого Курта. Но если Куртом двигала некая "жажда справедливости", о чьей природе Валландер предпочитал не задумываться, Магнусом двигало желание доказать отцу и матери, что совершенно не обязательно быть офисным рабочим, чтобы добиться чего-либо. Тоже своего рода амбициозность, только не ради денег. Магнусу была свойственная эта нотка самолюбования - здесь Курт не ошибся, но для этого большое количество денег ему нужно не было, ровно как и жадное к ним отношение.

Они оказались куда более похожи, чем Валландер мог бы предположить, и куда более похожи, чем с кем-либо, кого старший инспектор встречал. Разве что только Стен Виден - в их лучшие с Куртом годы - разделял с ним так много общих убеждений. Валландер чувствовал досаду, осознавая этот факт. Столько стенок возведено там, где могла бы быть крепкая дружба и хоть какой-то дополнительный стимул видеть своих коллег по работе кроме, собственно, работы.

"Впрочем, а ведь еще и не поздно, не так ли?" - спрашивал его голос внутри, подозрительно похожий на голос сердобольной дочери.

***

Вечером Мартинссон, раздобыв еще пива ("За счет заведения" - пошутил он, протягивая Курту очередной пластиковый стакан) и быстро уговорив его, попытался втянуть Валландера в "порочный круг" Мидсоммерских танцев. Когда-то для него, Моны и Линды (а потом для него и Линды) эта часть праздника была самой любимой - танцы у костров и у сцены, до самого утра, которое следует сразу за вечером, минуя ночь. но теперь он боялся показаться слишком неуклюжим даже самому себе. Он не в лучшей форме и вряд ли уже сможет это исправить - пусть уж лучше это останется за молодыми и за "живчиками", которые в свои за сорок и далеко за сорок умудрились сохранить хотя бы какое-то подобие формы. Он снова расположился на траве, медленно потягивая пиво с окончательно опавшей пеной и наблюдая за танцующим Магнусом, отплясывающим сначала в свете сцены с музыкантами, затем в свете яркого костра с другими такими же молодыми людьми (Мартинссон абсолютно ничем не отличался от многочисленных студентов со стаканами) и пожившими свое шведами. Он красиво двигался, хотя и немного резковато, но было видно даже со стороны, что он выкладывается целиком. Натанцевавшись, он вернулся к Валландеру с опустевшим стаканом раскрасневшимся, контрастируя с собственной футболкой даже в таком неверном освещении. Против воли Курт широко улыбнулся ему, отсалютовав тем же стаканом. К своему удивлению, его ничуть не смущало, что за все то время, что они провели сегодня вместе, никто из них не пытался найти дополнительного собеседника (другого пола, например) и упорхать дальше в свободное плаванье. Впрочем, Курт не знал, есть ли у Магнуса девушка - тот ничего не говорил о своей личной жизни.

\- Зря ты не пошел танцевать - музыканты сегодня в ударе, - ухнул Мартинссон, плюхаясь рядом на траву. Многие танцующие уже тоже разбивались на пары и компании, устало приземляясь на траву тут и там, слегка смазанные подбирающимися сумерками.

\- Я уж вижу. Да и еще не поздно - целая ночь впереди.

\- Уф, нет - это без меня уже! Надо было соглашаться сразу, а не комплексовать, - беззлобно пихнул в плечо Курта Мартинссон, издавая сдавленный смешок. Он все еще часто дышал.

\- Мою позицию ты знаешь.

\- Вот ты не потанцевал, не напился до оленей - вот что ты запомнишь для потомков с этого дня? - все еще полушутливо спросил его Магнус.

\- Что у меня был тренинг командного сплочения как минимум с одним членом команды, - тоже засмеялся Курт, блеснув умными словами, как обычно подцепленными от Линды. - К тому же я еще могу сплести венок из семи цветов и положить его под подушку! Уж такое я точно не забуду!

\- Ну почему сразу все про семь цветов вспоминают? - фыркнул Магнус. - У твоей шутки отросла борода. А между прочим, в канун Солнцестояния надо сделать что-нибудь особенное. В этот день такие вещи имеют большую силу.

\- Ну, тогда в любом случае этот пункт я выполнил - я не работал сегодня. А ты, сделал уже что-нибудь особенное?

\- Нет, пока нет. Я долго думал, что бы я мог сделать, - хитро улыбнулся Мартинссон в пляшущем свете костра.

\- И как, надумал? - невольно вернул ему улыбку Курт, ожидая какой-нибудь шутки в ответ - как он успел убедится, они у Магнуса были странные, но забавные и неизбитые и местами неожиданно скабрезные.

\- Надумал, - кивнул тот, оказавшись неожиданно слишком близко к лицу Курта. - Главное, чтобы это "особенно" не стало последним в моей жизни...

Слова мазнули кратко теплым дыханием, а потом Валландеру только и осталось что улыбаться несказанной и несуществующей шутке в теплый поцелуй обветренных губ.

Определенно, в Мидсоммер солнца хватит абсолютно всем шведам.


End file.
